utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Reyo Karase
NOTICE: THIS UTAULOID HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. PLEASE SEE RAINA HANAKAZE. |- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 唐瀬 (Karase) - Nobody knows れよ(Reyo) - An awesome random name Also known as "Raiku the legendary" |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: VKLOID - A group of UTAUloids voiced by vkunicorn or friends of vkunicorn MODEL: 01 - First VKLOID |- | style="text-align: center"|GENDER |'Female' - constantly forgets gender anyways | style="text-align: center"|VOICE RANGE |'G3-F5 @100-180 Tempo' | style="text-align: center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Doom Knight (best friend) Mikyune Akana (best friend) Kaurua-Kitsune Sage (best friend) Akine Yuki (best friend) Karase Reno (Male counterpart by pitch manipulation, rarely used) Yume Miharu (good friend) Totoro Kasa (views as little sister) Kurone Azun (friend and fellow VKLOID) Mitsuko Kagayakune- (friend) |- | style="text-align: center"|AGE |'18 '- Often mistaken as 14 | style="text-align: center"|GENRE |'J-Pop, VOCALOID, K-Pop, Techno, Anime, really creepy songs' | style="text-align: center"|HOMEPAGE |Creator's deviantART |- | style="text-align: center"|WEIGHT |''' Not a safe question to ask''' | style="text-align: center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Small black pitchfork' | style="text-align: center"|CREATOR |'vkunicorn' |- | style="text-align: center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'3" or 1.6002 meters '(yes she is very short) | style="text-align: center"|VOICE SOURCE |vkunicorn | style="text-align: center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'See homepage' |- | style="text-align: center"|BIRTHDAY |'July 1st, 2012 '(ACT1 release date) | style="text-align: center"|LIKES |'Len, eating metal, picking fights, sleeping' | style="text-align: center"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align: center"|RELEASE DATE |'See birthday' | style="text-align: center"|DISLIKES |'Spiders, water, show offs '(even though she is one) | style="text-align: center"|'SIGNATURE SONGS' |'...uhh' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Very extroverted. She can be hyper at times. She is generally very bossy and controlling and when wearing headphones will forget you are there. At times, she can be very dark and threaten to kill everyone she knows and then herself, but then at other times skip through a flowery field with friends. She is heavily narcissistic and gets jealous very easily. Reyo's memory is as unpredictable as her personality. She is also known by her friends to fall asleep at random moments. She hates being mainstream or "right". |} reyo2.png|ART BY hoshi178 Reyo1.png IMG 1249.JPG|ART BY ZEBUNNYZZ IMG 1009.PNG|ART BY ZEBUNNYZZ reyoicon2.JPG reyo4.jpg|ART BY KIWIMOKA reyo7.png|ART BY KHYRAS Supplemental Information Hair: Black, tied off to the left side. About floor length when not tied Headgear: Headphones on right ear, connects to hairpiece on other side. Eye Color: actually hazel, but depicted as purple. Dress: Purple tube top with black necktie and black lace at the edges. Skirt is very subtly pleated. Shoes are thigh length boots with a purple trim. Top is just high enough to conceal bust. This is her official outfit, but she does wear many other various outfits. Nationality/Race: Chinese/Japanese/Korean 6th senses/Special abilities: clairvoyance, telapathy, advanced witchcraft. Catchphrase: "Hai, yoku dekimashita ne♥" (はい、よくできましたね♥), means: All right, good boy♥ from the song KiLLER LADY written by q*Left. (Translation from: www.animelyrics.com) and "SCREW THE META!", a popular phrase used in the RTS game League of Legends. Reyo is particularly fond of this quote for her habit of doing things the non-mainstream way. Pryce Williams or Geoffrey Tirell I swear to Draven if you are reading this AGAIN I will personally tear out what small remainder of soul you have left ACT1 Reyo's ACT1 was made at 1:00 in the morning, thus the low quality. Some sounds were recorded incorrectly, as at the moment her creator was UTAU dumb. After using her ACT1 for approximately 6 months, her creator finally realized she needed a voicebank update after hearing voicebanks that were better. This voicebank has been discontinued. Please do not use it anymore. ACT2 Reyo's creator had tried to record her ACT2 voicebank, but the quality of this voicebank was even lower than of the first. Reyo's ACT2 was rerecorded 2 times before finding a tone and pitch that suited the creator. Released on 1/19/13, download it here! This voicebank has been partially aliased in Hiragana. If you have any questions regrading this voicebank, feel free to contact vkunicorn. Tip: DO NOT go out of her recommended tempo range, she WILL 100% sound retarded. Even at 182 tempo we have some issues. Another tip: Don't make her sing really hyper songs (ex. Two Faced Lovers, Secret Police). Her voice cracks are severe. *Karase Reyo ACT2.5 is an updated version of this bank. Please use that one instead. ACT2.5 Reyo's ACT2.5 was released on 2/18/14 and features a few added recordings, a fully Hiragana aliased oto, and a few previous recording edits. Download it here! Future Voicebanks *vkunicorn wants to make a Reyo APPEND of some sort, maybe Vibrant. *vkunicorn has commissioned a fellow UTAU user to create a Reyo NATIVE VCV! Stay tuned! Note: vkunicorn is extremely lazy and may not make any more voicebanks Terms of Usage YOU MAY USE THE KARASE REYO VOICEBANK UNDER THE FOLLOWING CONDITIONS: 1. vkunicorn is credited 2. send the link through email, dA, or leave me a message on YouTube! You MAY use this voicebank for: *'18+ content' *'Religious expression' *'Political expression' *'UTAU choruses (NO VOCALOID CHORUSES)' *'Private projects' Karase Reyo's design may be used for: *'Art' *'Fanart' You may NOT: *'Redistribute the voicebank' *'Claim it as your own' *'Make pitchloids off of the Karase Reyo ACT2 voicebank' *'Alter her design and claim it as your own' *'Claim Karase Reyo as your own' Category:VKLOIDs Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Bipolar Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Black Haired Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:By First Name Category:Single Language UTAUloids from the United States Category:Voicebanks from the USA